Marek
In that one instant of horror, his eyes flickered open, less than a second had passed, and his stiff muscles relaxed as he saw Fanwé, unable to help smiling at her kind words. "I would be honored elder. Though it may speak ill of you, being seen with a young man who is not trusted to herd the simplest of animals, let alone fight. The tribe will think you have grown feeble in age, and mistaken me for someone of worth!" Moody sorcerer with a distinctly dark side. Hulun personality . Description Lanky and frail as a child, Marek has grown into similar attributes as an adult. His dark unkempt hair hangs heavy about his neck and shoulders, out of place on his lean figure. His amber eyes are hooded and his shoulders are slightly stooped, and, if not for his incredibly pale skin, he looks as if he grew up among poor farmers instead of in the rough, strength-driven barbarian tribes. His talents are well hidden, and there are barely any clues to his latent magic on his wiry frame. Marek is very withdrawn from most people of his tribe, magic users are not trusted, and very often feared, as such he fights and struggles to suppress his inborn ability as a sorcerer, and act like a normal tribesman. He is distrusting of others, and rather meek and shy, sometimes he comes off as a little bit cold, but when people actually get close to him, he's very open and honest about his feelings. Background Marek's family line was directly affected by the raids against the settlements, his father was a barbarian warrior from a fierce, proud line of barbarians who took pride in their strength, during a raid against one of the settlements, he kidnapped a young, beautiful woman and took her as his own, not knowing her to be a warlock. She became pregnant, and gave birth to Marik, an surprisingly weak child from the word 'go', he struggled most of his life to achieve what those around him considered every day, and when his magical abilities game into effect in his early puberty, he panicked, unable to control himself. Eventually, the magic became too apparent, and the tribe came to his father's door demanding blood. His mother, in a last action of love and guardianship sacrificed herself to protect him, saying she was a witch, but her child was a disappointment to her, no magic in his blood, a filthy barbarian like the rest of them. From then on, Marek has fought with all his might to hide his power, and just be a mediocre villager of the tribes, living under the pride of his father, the shame of his mother, and with no apparent talent to the world. Marek was a nothing and nobody to the tribe, ruining the strong name of his father's bloodline, and having nothing to show for himself. Nothing more than a disappointment. Role in the Story so Far... Marek had been given nothing but the most mundane tasks in the build-up to the Feast of Xa , before being relieved of his duties by the elder Fanwé . Much later, the same elder was seen being escoretd from the camp by Marek, the pair returning only at the beginning of the great feast. Marek offered to fight alongside K'harg but was dismissed, and fled in tears when his father barely acknowledged him as he left for war. Later that night, the shaman Grimach identified the figure in the long grass- first spotted by Amond- as Marek. For this reason, Grimach is incredulous that Marek could have started the blaze in spite of Nina swearing that she saw him start it. Lugana turned on Grimach, probably more out of anger at Marek: she had put herself in danger in hope of saving him, but was led to believe that he may have been responsible. A search of the camp revealed that Marek had fled, increasing suspicions that he was the culprit. Fanwé agreed to send a party to find him at dawn, with the proviso that they bring him back unharmed. Eyg, Ret and Amond were promptly dispatched before sunrise. There has be no further news of the sorcerer. Beyond the Fourth Wall... Marek was an original character and PC in the ''Warriors of the Plains ''created and played by Hyenaofleisure . Shortly after the first chapter, Marek was NPCed pending Hyena's return. The description and background in this article are lifted from the original character application. The italicised text in this article is taken directly from Marek's in-character posts in the game thread . Category:Characters Category:Hulun